Contigo por siempre
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: La tragedia abraza el romance de dos de los elegidos.DEJAD REVIEWS!.Si quereis saber la pareja,mejor leed...POV DE SORA SUBIDO
1. Default Chapter

CONTIGO...POR SIEMPRE  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
La lluvia cae incesantemente sobre nuestras cabeza....  
  
Miro ese cajon en que has quedado confinada,junto a mi estan todos tus allegados y personas queridas,incluso aquella por la que surgio nuestro malentendido...  
  
Aquella por la que una vez llegue a traicionarte,esa que llamabas tu mejor amiga...Es curioso los reveses que da la vida,el cura ,un hombre bajo de mediana estatura,dice algunas palabras,intentando homenajearte,palabras que no llegan a mis oidos,que desde tu muerte se han cerrado a todo sonido del exterior...Pensar que recuerdo con total claridad el dia que volvi a nacer,todo bajo la protectora sombra de de aquel cerezo..Recuerdas nuestro cerezo,verdad,mi cielo?Ese dia cambio mi vida  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Tu y yo nos habiamos reunido aquella tarde de otoño bajo el viejo cerezo ,tu reciente ruptura con Yamato te habia hecho llorar,pero yo estuve ahi para consolarte y deje de abrazarte  
  
Tai: Hay algo que debo confesarte...Es algo que siempre guarde muy dentro de mi,pero no podre seguir esta farsa mas  
  
Solo pudiste mirarme con ojos llenos de una melancolica mezcla de esperanza,felicidad y preocupacion..Dios santo,cuanto me hicieron suspirar esos dulces ojos carmesi que ahora estaban clavados en los mios  
  
Tai:Veras...yo....  
  
Intente reunir todo el valor que podia ser capaz de guardar en lo mas hondo de mi corazon para confesarte todos los sentimientos que eras capaz de inspirarme,que solo por ti mi corazon seguia latiendo,y aunque habia algo que me frenaba en mi empeño,al final consegui decirte esas dos palabras que tanto atormentaban mi alma  
  
Tai: Te amo  
  
Al oir esas dos palabras,ambos quedamos estaticos por un leve momento,el viento jugaba con tus rojizos cabellos,mientras el tiempo parecia haberse detenido ante nosotros,una lagrima bajo entonces solitaria por tu mejilla,algo que yo en ese momento no supe interpretar si era de amargura o de felicidad  
  
Tai: Lo siento  
  
Pero entonces paso lo que quiza sea mi recuerdo mejor guardado...Cuando cogiste mi mano y sin esperar mas,plantaste un beso en mis labios,disipando toda la angustia  
  
que llegue a sentir  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Cuesta creer que lo que parecia que serian siglos de inmensa felicidad acabasen  
  
de una forma tan abrupta,es ironico que yo precisamente,que jure morir antes que   
  
hacerte llorar,fuera el causante de que ahora no estes entre nosotros,de que tenga  
  
que estar asistiendo a tu funeral...Puedo recordar perfectamente el momento exacto  
  
en que se desato todo este infierno  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
El partido habia terminado y como era acostumbrado,fui corriendo a la grada a abrazarte y a recibir mi habitual beso de la victoria,pero sin embargo ese dia no estabas alli,para mi sorpresa,era Mimi quien ocupaba tu lugar,ella sin dudarlo se lanzo entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello  
  
Mimi:Hola campeon,como estas?  
  
Parecia que no habia comprendido que lo que fuera que hubo entre nosotros habia acabado hace mucho tiempo,cuando aun trataba de negar mis sentimientos por ti,encontre su apoyo,ambos queriamos olvidar y empezamos a salir juntos,ahora siento que fue todo un error,no debi jugar asi cuando yo no sentia realmente nada por ella  
  
Tai:Mimi,sabes que lo nuestro se acabo...  
  
A pesar de mis intentos por liberarme de su abrazo,ella hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y me beso,algo de lo que yo fui en parte culpable,le habia dado muchas esperanzas y era logico que no me dejara ir asi como asi,asi que cedi a su beso...En ese momento, llegaste tu...Note un profundo sentimiento de dolor en tus hermosos ojos antes de que echaras a correr,alejandote de nosotros,yo te segui para intentar explicarte que todo era un error,que no queria hacerlo,pero como iba a imaginar yo que en ese mismo instante la fatalidad cerniria su negro velo sobre nosotros?  
  
Todo lo que pude distinguir despues de empezar a seguirte fue el sonido de unos neumaticos rozando con el aspero pavimento,intentando frenar para evitar lo inevitable...  
  
Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba,tu cuerpo yacia en el suelo como una figura ensangrentada y aun a pesar de que yo fui el causante,al acercarme a ti para ayudarte solo pude observarte ahi tirada,pense que me odiarias,pero lo peor fue que en ese momento fatal ,donde deberias odiarme,tu solo suspiraste un debil "perdoname" mientras me mirabas sonriente,como si aceptaras lo que iba a pasarte,que no habia nada que hacer...  
  
Intente llamar a una ambulancia,pero antes de que mis palabras llegaran a oidos   
  
receptivos,tu vida se habia escapado entre mis manos...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Ese dia senti que mi corazon era arrancado de mi cuerpo con precision y destrozado es demasiado doloroso saber que tu,la chica que mas merecia vivir estes ahora en una caja,con tu cuerpo inerte y tu sonrisa por siempre apagada...  
  
Cuesta aceptar que nunca mas iluminaras la vida de todos aquellos que te amaron,que tu dulce sonrisa ya no reconfortara nuestros corazones...  
  
Cuando recuerdo esto,no puedo evitar que mi rostro se inunde de lagrimas,siento que nuestro mejor amigo comun posa su mano en mi hombro,intentando consolarme y aunque se que esta sufriendo tanto como yo,no sirve de nada su gesto,lo que el rapidamente nota,dejandome a solas frente a tu ataud,en ese momento preciso mire tu cara y tome la determinacion de hacer algo que necesitaba  
  
Una bala surco rapidamente mi vientre mientras yo caia pesadamente al suelo, notando como la muerte me abrazaba,al tocar el suelo,de mis manos cayo una pistola semiautomatica manchada por completo de mi sangre,desgarrando la cruel ironia que desde el primer momento amparo nuestro breve,aunque dulce amor,dando los tintes de novela Shakesperiana al que todo amor como el nuestro aspira  
  
Mientras las tinieblas van apoderandose de mi cuerpo y empiezo a sumirme en un sueño eterno,veo tu cara,sonriendome,acogiendome en tus brazos como la luz del alba mientras los ultimos vestigios de vida escapan de mi cuerpo,pero tu extiendes tu mano hacia mi acariciandome y llevandome a un paraiso junto a ti,antes de que la muerte consumiera por completo mi cuerpo,una leve frase escapo de mis labios  
  
Tai: Contigo por siempre...Sora...mi amor  
  
Despues,todo fue una dulce oscuridad...  
  
N.DEL AUTOR:Este es mi primer fic con final tragico y bueno,agradeceria mucho vuestras reviews...Pero tambien quiero decir que esta maravillosa obra no estaria aqui  
  
de no ser por mis amigos Iori-Jestez,Lore-chan y Misara,que estuvieron conmigo en todo momento,animandome a hacer el fic  
  
Tambien aprovecho este fic para rendir un merecido y emotivo homenaje al mejor escritor que he conocido y que ya no esta entre nosotros  
  
Descansa en paz,Logan,los que te conocemos no te olvidamos  
  
Tambien a mi amiga Librada,estes donde estes,vives dentro de nuestros corazones,aunque tu alma haya abandonado este nuestro mundo  
  
Love Samuray : Que vuestra vida este llena de amor, triunfo y exito,pues vuestro es el mundo 


	2. Contigo por siempre:El color carmesi de ...

Contigo por siempre:El color carmesi de la desgracia  
  
SORA POV   
  
Carmesi....El mismo color que presentan mis ojos mana ahora por mis venas....veo alguien a mi lado..Eres tu...El chico por el que mi corazon palpita esta a mi lado..Puedo notar como su voz quebradiza trata de decirme algo inaudible a mis oidos...Mi cuerpo yace sobre el negro pavimento y una pequeña multitud se ha congregado en torno a el...Cuantas veces me he preguntado como seria mi vida junto a ti...Veo que tu valor se esfuma al verme en este estado...Mi amado ...Cuanto deseaba acariciar tu rostro,decirte que no llorases,que yo iba a estar bien...Pero en mi lecho...Solo pude recordar cuanto te amo....Y el dia que nos declaramos acudio,casi por inercia,a mi sacudida mente  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del instituto...Ese dia te estabas comportando de una forma muy extraña,no me atrevi a preguntarte lo que te pasaba ,quiza por miedo a que la respuesta fuera yo,llevabas varios dias evitandome y ya no tenias esa energia que siempre te habia caracterizado,como si una remora te hubiera succionado toda la energia vital...Mis pasos me guiaron tras las clases hasta la taquilla donde guardabamos nuestros valores personales,cuando saque mis zapatillas deportivas,con ellas cayo una extraña nota,que en ese momento no supe a quien pertenecia..Avidamente,mis manos se posaron sobre el pequeño sobre,desgarrandolo en cuestion de segundos,mis ojos recorrieron rapidamente las lineas del escrito,una y otra vez,memorizando cada una de las letras de aquella extraña carta,como si quisiera vencer mi propio escepticismo,hasta que al final,me convenci y deje la nota en el suelo,corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro tan rapido como mis piernas me permitian...Sin parar ni un solo momento a pensar en quien me podria esperar bajo el viejo cerezo llegue alli y cual no fue mi sorpresa al verte alli,de pie...Tu eras el que tenia algo importante que decirme...  
  
--Para que me has citado aqui?  
  
No contestaste al instante,como si fuera una gran decision,te tomaste tu tiempo antes de expresar algo,te costaba tanto hablar que un rubor ascendia a tus mejillas,cada vez haciendote lucir mas y mas nervioso,yo te mire extrañada,preguntandome si todo iria bien o simplemente querrias decirme que ya bastaba,que no querias volver a verme..Senti como si mi corazon fuese a ser destrozado pero para mi sorpresa,todo lo contrario ocurrio....Me confesaste tu amor....Tras eso,yo me quede estatica,mi cerebro no parecia poder registrar tal emocion,solo con una lagrima que,sigilosa,bajo por mi mejilla,haciendo que te disculparas...Temi que fueras a entender mal mi gesto,asi que dejando de lado todo mi miedo me acerque a ti y te bese...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Toda esa felicidad que ambos sentimos se manifesto en un largo tiempo de citas,escapadas a escondidas y besos entre los dos..Nuestra juventud nunca se habia sentido tan latente como en ese momento,parecia que todo era perfecto entre los dos,que ya nada podria separarnos,para mi desgracia,mi pobre corazon no podia estar mas equivocado...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Me habia retrasado para tu partido,era el ultimo de la temporada y como de costumbre,yo queria ir a felicitarte por un buen partido y celebrarlo contigo,pero esta vez habia algo mas,queria que tu y yo avanzaramos un paso en nuestra relacion,ya que nadie sabia lo que a ambos nos unia,solo las caricias y los abrazos empezaban a ser insuficientes para mi....Te amaba y queria demostrartelo siendo tuya...El nerviosismo me inundaba mientras daba los ultimos toques a mi vestido,esta noche iba a ser especial para ambos...Y sin dudar un momento baje por las escaleras  
  
Como una exhalacion,sali hacia el estadio ,tonta de mi,volvia a llegar tarde,una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios,pero tan tonta fui,que esta se disipo nada mas llegar y verte en sus brazos...En brazos de Mimi,mi mejor amiga...Al verte asi,mi corazon se destruyo tan rapido que apenas pude sentirlo...Me senti tan dolorida que necesite salir de alli,no podia seguir viendote en sus brazos y entonces mi huida fue detenida por el negro manto de la fatalidad....  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Siento que la vida escapa de mi cuerpo mientras tu estas a mi lado,arrodillado...Distingo que dices que me amas,que todo estara bien,pero se que en el fondo estas destrozado y a pesar de que mi corazon deberia estarlo tambien,se cuanto me amas y,a pesar de querer decirte que no te odiaba,que te seguia amando como el primer dia,de mis labios solo escaparon dos necias palabras,al tiempo que un manto de lagrimas cubria mi rosto  
  
--Perdoname,Taichi  
  
Una vez dije esto,mis ojos perdieron su luz mientras exhalaba mi ultimo halito y la muerte me abrazaba....  
  
DIAS DESPUES  
  
Estas frente a mi ataud...Hoy es el dia de mi funeral,veo que ahi estan todos nuestros seres queridos,mi madre se deshace en llanto mientras nuestros amigos intentan consolarla....Tu,simplemente me miras,tu corazon destrozado por los acontecimiento...Pero no es tu culpa,no quiero que lo pienses asi...Me quedo mirando desde este extraño lugar hasta que todos se han ido y lo que sucede despues es algo que no podia imaginar...Te quitaste la vida..Solo para poder estar conmigo....  
  
--Despues de todo...Siempre nos amamos  
  
Eso fue lo ultimo que pense antes de que nuestras almas se unieran en abrazo eterno...Juntas,por siempre 


End file.
